Headgear and lens combinations are well known. There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for the same. However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, angle adjustment mechanism is either not available or limited in its operation, they are relatively complex in constructions, lens replacement is not possible due to fixed coupling, they are adapted to couple to the brim of a hat only, and light is not mounted. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.